Life Becomes Her
by Wowzersduh
Summary: It happened on accident; but like a drug she infiltrated my body one nerve at a time until there was no more fighting the infection of her affection. I knew it was wrong Damon and what I stood to lose, but she's like a fever you can't shake, a poison that not even the thought of death could quench your thirst of. Its only two ways to get out. You sink or swim."-Stefan to Damon


***I DO NOT OWN TVD/TO they belong to the CW, Julie Plec, and Co. I just own this plot that has been in my head too long lol. Also first chapter based off Testify by Common.***

**I'm rewriting this story because I have a new direction I want it to go, and didnt want to scrap the whole thing. I wanted to against the grain and have Bonnie be this paradoxical, complicated character that could be good or bad or neither. I'm telling you right now it's a big twisted web of deceit so expect lies, cheating, violence, and crime. Don't expect characters to be "in character" all the time, This is a different type of story with a different type of Bonnie; I don't know how long it will be but enjoy the ride…**

"**Testify"**

The doors to the bustling courtroom splayed open causing all previous commotion to cease the moment the green-eyed beauty strolled in. Usually, the perfect picture of confidence the woman that walked into the New York City Criminal Court this Monday morning carried timidity as tight as the Prada purse on her arm. The quietness of the full court was unsettling as she made her way down the long aisle each step of her Louboutin nude heels clinking louder than the last. All traces of the previous tears she'd shed gone to save face.

Shuffling into the empty spot next to the familiar woman with dark hair and piercing emerald eyes. She sat on the hardwood bench crossing and uncrossing her cinnamon colored legs, not able to get comfortable. Her heart was thumping through her silk colored blouse and she would swear her throat was closing up she couldn't breathe. The bun that sat atop her head seemed to be getting tighter and tighter with each passing minute and her hands were beginning to perspire. She didn't notice they were shaking until the soft hand of the sweet woman next to her covered the trembling limbs. The girl offered up a smile when the woman voiced "It'll be alright, Bonnie."

It wouldn't be.

Bonnie pulled her lips even tighter when she said "He's coming home today."

Because he wouldn't; this she was sure of.

The beads of sweat that had gathered on the crown of her head were falling unmercifully now and any other day she would frown in disgust and blush in embarrassment; but that was any other day not today. She had to be on her P's and Q's for _him_. Because at the end of the day _he _saved her and no matter what she felt at the end of the day she owed _him_ her life. So she'd do everything according to plan or this verdict could have a whole different outcome. Her eyes flitted to where he sat composed and calm but Bonnie knew on the inside: behind those beautiful dark eyes, that meticulously crafted grin, and the perfectly coifed hair that he was scared shitless.

As he should be.

He turned around locking his chocolate hues with her warm viridian ones. The same dazzling eyes that pulled him into a world of trouble time and time again. Even now he still couldn't feel anything but love for her.

"I love you." he mouthed meaning the word even more today than then.

The smile she directed to him didn't quite reach her eyes. Eyes telling a whole different story then what the rest of her body was portraying. He felt guilty for putting her through this knowing how much she hated courts because of her past. Though, if everything went according to plan they'd both be walking out of here scot-free. Major emphasis on free.

He saw her pull a red lip into her mouth. "I love you too." she whispered back swallowing back the bile of disgust.

"All rise for the verdict." The bailiff bellowed causing all in attendance of this high profile case to stand to their feet.

Bonnie glanced at her lawyer who gave her another reassuring smile that he'd had this without question. His emerald hues glowing in anticipation for the win and a twinge of something else she couldn't name.

The judge could hear the slight murmurs coming from the full house as they waited for her next words. Normally people stayed away from the criminal court, but it wasn't everyday that a man of great prestige like Stefan Salvatore moved heaven and Earth to defend a woman that the public already deemed guilty no matter how beautiful and innocent Bonnie Bennett looked. To the outside world she was guilty for murder, good thing their opinion didn't matter.

Kai could see water pooling in her eyes, the slight tremble to the same lip she was nibbling ferociously. If he didn't know any better he'd think she felt guilty for something else, of course that was impossible. His lawyer tapped him to garner back his attention the dark haired man sighed facing back front missing the look of disdain Mr. Mikaelson shot Bonnie and his longtime rival Stefan Salvatore. Kai thought about the life sentence he was facing a shudder going down his spine. Jail was never something he seen in his future he'd always seemed to be able to talk himself out of any sticky situation. His "run ins" with the law consisted of everything from traffic tickets and DUI from his college years; to aggravated assault and attempted murder of his own family at that. As atrocious at the later crimes seemed it was just another day in the life of the rich and famous. His pitbull of a lawyer was always able to get him off with reasonable doubt, but something about this time felt different. His hand raised to the knot of his tie and he gently tugged feeling his throat constricting.

Nevertheless, he stood stoically next to his attorney and good friend Klaus Mikaelson. "And you sure we can win this?" he asked loosening his tie altogether at this point he wanted to seem confident, but on the inside that nagging feeling just wouldn't go away. "She needs me." he added in inclining his head to Bonnie.

Klaus rolled his eyes, he hated to see his friend so open. Especially for a girl that didn't deserve even half his loyalty. "If that pretty little bird of yours did what she was told, we'd have this thing in the bag." he supplied confidently. He didn't quite care for the girl his friend had gotten himself entangled with, but she was far from dumb and he was sure she knew better than to cross him.

"You may all be seated." Judge O'Connell called taking a seat in the worn leather chair.

Kieran O'Connell hated she was being put in this position again. He had known the Parker's for years, and it seemed their antics only got worse with the time. It was only so many times he could turn a blind eye, or lighten a sentence for the family before the board started to question his ethics. So to have to make this kind of decision was very tough on him, but if there was one thing to know about the former priest turned judge was that he valued his job and reputation. Before, all he had to do was read what the jury decided, but with the new evidence supplied to the court Kai's fate was set. If it was one thing he held tight it was his integrity; and no matter how much he loved Kai's family favoritism had no place in his court. The young man had made his bed now he would have to lie in it.

The foreman handed the verdict to the bailiff, who in turn passed it to the judge. "The court finds Bonnie Bennett not guilty in the case of manslaughter of Luke Parker." Tears of joy flew out of her eyes as she wrapped her arms tight around Stefan who returned the hug. She couldn't believe that she'd actually been acquitted, that her life would be able to go on. That she was free.

The judge's gavel got everyone's attention and the court silenced as they awaited the verdict for Kai. "In light of the evidence we've just acquired from the NYPD, we the court find Malachai Parker guilty of Manslaughter in the case of Luke Parker. We also find him guilty of 2nd degree murder in the case of Jo Parker." Kieran's voice boomed.

"No!" Bonnie screamed hysterically hands shaking and knees buckling; Kai's mother caught the distressed woman just before she hit the tiled floor. The same brown eyes that were trying to soothe her earlier were as terror filled as Bonnie's appeared to be. "Please!" she shrieked again her face beet red.

"Objection!" Klaus disputed.

"Its too late to object Mr. Mikaelson."

"Its also too late to admit new evidence."

"Mr. Mikaelson your objection has been overruled and the evidence stays as is, I'm sorry."

"Your Honor there has to be some mistake." he said incredulously glaring at a mocking Stefan who was busy packing up his materials.

This case was as big as Floyd fighting Pacquio and there was no way he was taking this loss laying down. Something wasn't right and he'd figure it out.

Kai's face blanched. It was all real now these past two weeks he wouldn't allow himself to fall prey to panic, but now everything was real. He was going to spend the next 15-25 years in prison on a circumstantial case. People often say in life or death situations your life flashes before your eyes, but right now the same could be true for Kai. He turned back to look at his girlfriend who was begging the judge to let her testify.

"Please, don't take him away from me." he heard Bonnie cry trying to free herself from Mrs. Parker's grip. He felt tears slipping from his eyes as he locked sight with his mother; his heart breaking even more.

This couldn't be his life? Where was Ashton? This wasn't funny anymore it was time for someone to yell Punk'd. Sure he wasn't innocent of all things, but he'd never been this reckless, or dumb not to cover tracks. When had his life shot to hell? When did everything turn to the worst for him? As the bailiff handcuffed his wrists and began hauling him to the back of the court he thought back to the first time he met Bonnie Bennett, about 2 years ago through his wayward little brother Luke. His little brother who was currently residing in Rosewood Cemetery dead from a gunshot wound that he didn't deliver. As he thought back to that moment it seemed like that was the beginning of the end. She was his downfall.

Bonnie watched as Kai was drug to the point of no return with teary eyes. They shared one last look before the doors closed and that's when he saw it. The slight gleam of trickery in her eyes. His mouth slid open in awe as Bonnie delivered a wink and a smile his way. With her husband no longer in sight the young lady cleared her throat wiping the mucus from her wet nose. She stepped out of Mrs. Parker's embrace all the while keeping eye contact with a probing Klaus Mikaelson.

He watched the dubious smirk grace her deliciously painted candy apple lips, and heard the light chuckle the passed the barrier as she once again was held in Stefan's arms in victory. Perfectly manicured fingers pulled the pin out of her hair causing the rustic brown strands to tumble down perfectly around her heart-shaped face. Still the attention whore that he knew her to be shook her mane flawlessly in the crowd of chaos depositing sleek gold-rimmed Ray Bands over her eyes. He looked toward a confused Mrs. Parker then back to the black widow; her hands now wrapped around a box of Newport's? His brow raised and that's when it all clicked; all the shenanigans and theatrics she displayed, and this bitch had a hand in the crimes.

"Damn it!" Klaus screamed. This could not be happening he ran his hands through his golden locks incredulously. How did he miss all the signs?

Bonnie's smile grew wide when the recognition hit his eyes. She sauntered her way to the usually right-on attorney. She had to admit it was hard trying to pull the wool over his eyes, but like any man a pretty woman was his weakness. Wrapping her arms around him in a gracious way, but Klaus was the wiser as the hug lasted a little too long and was a little too tight.

"Thank you Mr. Mikaelson." her gentle voice traveled into his ear. Her soft lips grazing his earlobe and like the vixen she was she deposited a kiss right under causing a shiver to run involuntarily down his spine. That's when he lost it, felt her poison seep through him in dangerous speeds. He had to fix his mistake before it was too late. He had to save his friend.

His eyes darted between a departing Bonnie and the judge. Still flabbergasted, his mind was unable to compute the information of the wife's betrayal. The convenient confession, the planted evidence, the lies she told, it was all coming together now.

"Your Honor you've got the wrong guy!" he screamed to Judge O'Connell's deaf ears.

Kieran picked up his gavel. "Mr. Mikaelson calm down. This is hard on all of us, but the guilty must pay."

"He's innocent!" Klaus screamed again jogging towards him.

Two officers detained him just as he reached the bench. "I warned you Mr. Mikaelson take him to the chambers to calm down." he told the officers.

Kieran shook his head somberly as the officers drug him off; he had seen this before with high-powered attorney's who lost their first case. Though he was surprised Klaus behaved this way. He was the composed one out of the Mikaelson clan, save Elijah.

"It was her! It was her!" he screamed again trying to fight off the cops. "Malachi is innocent!"

* * *

Outside Bonnie took another drag of the cigarette relishing how it lightly suffocated her with every puff of the contagion. She couldn't believe it actually worked that she was finally free from his clutches.

She pranced to the custom made midnight red Maybach that Kai had purchased for her birthday, sliding in. "We did it." she smiled to the other occupant of the vehicle.

"Let's go celebrate." he said silkily throwing the car in gear as they sped into the sunset.

* * *

**Okay so this first chapter was heavily inspired by the Common song Testify, and before everyone goes crazy its more to the story than you think. All characters may not be "in" character to some, but there's a method to Bonnie's madness. And no Bonnie didn't have a hand in killing anyone. Also, this may or may not be the last you heard of Kai and who was in the car with Bonnie? Time jump next chapter and that's when the real story begins. Im writing this as a soap opera so prepare for twists and turns and nothing is as it seems thanks for reading..again haha.**


End file.
